happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Calm Before the Storm
Calm Before the Storm is a fanon episode of HTF. Roles Starring *Rip *Snowie Featuring *Torn *Sniffles *Josh *Handy Appearances *Pierce *Lumpy Plot Rip, Torn, and Snowie watch a movie on their TV. Suddenly, the news comes on. Reporter Sniffles warns about a terrible storm on its way, looking at grey clouds in the background. A boom of thunder causes Snowie to hide under the couch in fear, and quickly Rip and Torn close all the windows as it begins raining. Rip feels a drop of rain on his head and sees there is a hole in the roof. They call Handy and he immediately shows up. Handy manages to patch in the roof despite the rain and winds. Just as everything seems fine, he is struck by lightning. This causes a black out inside. Rip moves his arm around, dropping several items, until finally finding a flashlight. He turns it on and sees Snowie clinging to him. Meanwhile, Handy regains consiousness. Up above, Josh rides a biplane in the air. He has trouble controlling it due to the storm, and soon comes crashing down. He lands in the roof, much to Handy's anger. Josh then makes a big picture of thunder and lightning out of leftover stuff from the plane (lightning bolts made out of yellow straps. He gives it his signature thumbs up and tells Handy to look at it. Handy was amazed by the picture. Suddenly, Josh was struck by lightning and burnt into ashes. From inside the house, Rip facepalms. He goes to help remove the plane, while Snowie bangs on the TV. It briefly turns back on, with Sniffles saying that the storm has gotten worse, before he is blown away by the wind and the TV blacks out again. Upstairs, Torn foolishly takes a shower. The water combined with the lightning electrocutes Torn to death, meaning there is no one to turn off the shower. Outside, Handy pulls on a rope attached to the plane, while Rip and Snowie push from inside. Eventually the plane is pushed out, but it rolls and one of its wheels run over Handy. The plane crashes into Pierce's house, and the front propellor shreds him. Rip and Snowie nail wooden planks to the gaping hole left by the damage. They seal everything in and sigh with relief. However, the shower water comes flowing down the stairs and quickly floods the entire house to the point where it collapses. As a stroke of luck, the sky clears up and the sun shines down on Rip and Snowie, as a rainbow appears. The two cheer and jump around holding hands. But this happiness was short-lived, as numerous objects (and Sniffles) blow towards them, and they are picked up by a huge tornado. As Sniffles gets impaled by some objects, Rip grabs for a rope and ties him and Snowie to a tree. They are pulled out of the tornado, but swing into the trunk of the tree and splatter. Elsewhere, Lumpy goes outside and prepares to play golf. Lightning strikes the golf club and he is electrocuted. He crumbles to ashes and his club falls, hitting the ball into the hole. Moral "Storms bring rainbows!" Deaths #Josh is struck by lightning and burnt to a crisp. #Torn is electrocuted to death. #Handy is run over by the plane wheels. #Pierce is shredded by the plane's front propellor. #Sniffles is impaled by several objects blown towards him. #Rip and Snowie splatter into the tree. #Lumpy is burnt to a crisp by lightning. Injuries #Sniffles is blown away by the wind. #Handy is struck by lightning and put unconscious. Trivia *Rip and Snowie's deaths are similar to Lifty and Shifty's deaths in Doggone It. *Nobody survives this episode. *This is Rip and Snowie's most famous episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 14 Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors